


Husband and Wife

by hetaliareference (bowandero)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowandero/pseuds/hetaliareference
Summary: Finland is mortified about what happened last night.





	Husband and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using Sve instead of Su-san, hope you don't mind!

This shouldn’t have happened.

This, of all the things that have occurred in the long and glorious history of Finland, definitely shouldn’t have happened. If only Finland could reach into his own head and remove the memory from his brain—except wouldn't that require admitting that it did, in fact, happen? That he didn’t just imagine it? That it hadn't all been a dream?

The degree to which Finland is mortified is really sort of remarkable.

“Mhn.”

A sleepy sigh comes from behind him and Finland doesn’t want to think about the implications of _that_ either, nor the weight of the arm curved around his waist, nor any of the other places they’re touching, which, Finland suspects, is everywhere.

 _There’s no warm breath on my neck_ , Finland tells himself.

_There’s no warm body pressed up against my back._

_There’s definitely no warm and half-naked Sweden right behind me._

Finland puts an arm over his eyes and groans.

Perhaps the strangest part is that the events leading up to last night had not been altogether unusual. Finland remembers Sweden coming home, he remembers helping to pat the snow off his coat and put the groceries away. He remembers the pleasant dinner they had together afterwards, their evening walk with Hana Tamago, the sound of Sealand's laughter when he asked his papa to pick him up and swing him around and around.

Was _that_ when it all started to go wrong?

When Finland lowers his arm again, he notices the light streaming in from the window and the sounds of twittering birds outside. This distracts him for a time, somewhat, at least until he considers that the birds probably would've performed last night's operation with more dignity. Surely, he thinks, no bird had even woken up feeling sticky between the legs.

_Oh God._

Now Finland remembers—he remembers everyone coming to warm back up in front of the fireplace and how they’d cuddled up on the sofa together in a drowsy silence. Sealand fell asleep in Sweden's lap almost immediately, and even Finland settled in at his side.

"We really look like a family, don't we," Finland remembers mumbling. That was his first mistake.

“Thank you, Fin."

Finland realized how sappy he must have sounded even at the time. "…For what?"

"For bein' here with me." Then Sweden’s voice became quieter, more timid. "For makin’ me so happy.”

“Oh.” Finland felt himself flush. “You make me happy too, Sve.”

They didn’t say anything more about it, just fell back into a comfortable silence until Sweden wordlessly reached out for Finland’s hand.

Finland’s second mistake was taking it.

Finland’s attempt to recall the unspeakably embarrassing goes on hold as Sweden shifts again and his entire arm—accidentally or otherwise—goes up Finland's shirt. This is when it occurs to Finland that he is well and truly trapped: Sealand is going to wake up soon and want breakfast, Hana Tamago is going to need to be let out, and here he is, still in Sweden's room, still in Sweden’s bed, still wrapped up in Sweden’s embrace. Would it even be possible for Finland to slip away undetected? To escape his own mortification? The decision he himself had made?

“Fin?”

Finland jumps out of his skin and possibly the rest of his body parts.

"Y-yes?"

"Mm."

"W-what, Sve?"

"You cold? You’re shiverin’."

"I'm just a little…" Finland pats Sweden awkwardly on the hand. "I'm fine, Sve."

Sweden holds him close regardless, and Finland feels the heat in his cheeks rising the longer he does.

"Better now," Sweden observes. "That's good."

“Yeah,” Finland says thinly, and he pulls the blankets up to his chin. _I don't know what to say_ , he wants to say. _Can we pretend last night didn't happen? I realize that I might or might not have made some pretty undignified noises, so I’d really appreciate it if you didn't bring it up._

"I’m sorry, Fin.”

Finland’s chest clenches at little. “…For what?”

“I don’t know,” Sweden admits. “I’m just assumin’ I did something wrong.”

Finland dares a glance over his shoulder and finds Sweden looking at him with a face full of despair. It occurs to Finland at last that maybe he isn’t the only one with a reason to feel embarrassed or unsure of himself this morning.

“Please don’t apologize, Sve.”

"But—”

"You didn't do anything wrong,” Finland clarifies. “Don’t worry.”

Sweden falls abruptly silent, which isn't at all unusual for him, but it does feel very awkward under the circumstances. Finland has to swallow a few times before he gathers the courage to move Sweden’s arm and sit up.

“Are _you_ okay?” Finland thinks to ask.

“Me?”

"Yeah. Didn’t I kind of—wasn’t I the one who kind of…?”

Sweden nods a single time. That look of innocent vulnerability on his face makes Finland want to dig a hole in the earth to bury himself in.

“I instigated it,” Finland mutters. It feels like an admission of guilt, somehow, just to accept that truth. “I’m sorry, I got caught up in the mood and I—"

"Fin," Sweden attempts, "s'alright—"

“I know I'm shaking, but that’s just because I’m—you're so nice to me, Sve, and last night I really—"

“Fin—”

"I kept telling myself I didn’t know what to do, but then...”

"But then you did?"

“... Yes.”

Sweden looks at him searchingly, then speaks hesitantly. “Because you love me, or…?”

“Yes,” says Finland, now feeling mortified in a brand new way.

Sweden responds with a weak smile.

“S’alright, Fin."

Sweden sits up so he can press his lips to Finland's forehead. It’s enough to make Finland go dizzy and silent, and the fact that such a simple gesture could make him feel about a thousand times better feels completely unfair.

"I’m glad," Sweden tells him.

"...About what?”

"Wasn't so sure of myself either, y’know. Thought maybe you'd regret it."

"I don’t.”

Sweden pulls Finland closer to him again and Finland wraps his arms around his back, clinging tightly.

"Sorry I embarrassed you."

"Sve—"

"You didn't hate it though?"

Finland makes a vague grumble and shakes his head, feeling himself flush worse than ever. Sweden sighs with relief and weaves his fingers into Finland's hair.

"Hey, are you guys having a sleepover?"

Finland jumps when Sealand pokes his head into the room, Hana Tamago in his arms.

"I just…felt like sleeping next to Papa," Finland answers feebly. Sweden, at least, has the presence of mind to slide over and make some space between them. "Do you want to get in with us, Sealand?"

Sealand’s pouty expression evaporates on the spot. Hana Tamago leaps out of Sealand’s arms and onto the bedspread, then Sealand himself scrambles after her. "Why’d you sleep in so late? I was getting really hungry…"

"We should have been up an hour ago, I know." Finland sighs and casts a look at Sweden, who watches them both with that hesitant smile of his.

"What d'you want for breakfast, Sea?" Sweden asks.

"Can we have pancakes?"

"That sounds like a job for Fin. He makes ‘em much better that I do."

"Don’t say that, you just stir too much.” Finland tuts at him. "I ought to make you watch how I do it so you can’t use that excuse anymore. It’ll be a learning experience.”

Sweden exhales through his nose. _Almost_ a laugh. “Alright.”

“Will you teach me how to make pancakes too?” Sealand asks.

“We’ll make them together, Sea, how does that sound?”

“Okay!”

Finland smiles helplessly at Sealand, grateful for his innocence. It makes him feel hopeful, confident even, that he can carry on with his day without having to explain himself. Without having to make excuses or pretend like nothing happened. Because it did happen, yes, and maybe he’d even like for it to happen again, but—

"Fin?"

Finland notices that Sweden, Sealand and even Hana Tamago all have their eyes on him.

"W-what?"

"Why’re you blushing?" inquires Sealand.

“Blushin’,” Sweden confirms.

"I am not," Finland says, and almost manages to throw his legs over the edge of the bed and escape before Sweden captures his wrist with one hand. He puts the other on Finland's hip and drags him back.

"Wha—?"

"Wait. Forgot to say somethin’.”

“What, about pancakes?”

“No—I love you.”

Somehow, Finland both does and doesn’t know how to respond.

"Um," Finland says, completely inadequately. It’s difficult to ignore Sealand now gaping at them both. "Sealand, can you—would you let Hana Tamago out for me, then?"

"Oh-kay," Sealand says, and all too obviously has to suppress a giggle as he hops from the bed, beckoning Hana Tamago to follow him from the room. Finland flops backward onto the pillows and watches him go.

"You couldn’t have picked a better time, Sve?”

"Thought you were about to run off.”

“I _was_ , but…” Finland shakes his head, and finds it in himself to laugh this time. "Nevermind. Everything's alright, Sve. You're doing everything just right."

Now it's Sweden's turn to blush, and Finland finally thinks he can allow himself to believe what he says. Nothing’s really changed, after all—they're still Sweden and Finland, still housemates and partners, still husband and wife (whatever that's supposed to mean). They could always go back to taking things slowly, but they could also change things just as fast as they wanted.

At any rate, Finland considers, it probably won't hurt to start locking the bedroom door some nights from now on. 


End file.
